pandora_carrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Carrow
Name: Katherine Carrow Birthday: April 21st, 1980 House: Slytherin Wand: 12 1/2" unyeilding Cedar wood wand with a dragon heartstring core. Tiktok Hashtags: #katherinecarrow, #destudents, Early Life Katherine Carrow was born April 21, 1980 to Amycus Carrow and Aurelia Travers. She grew up learning to view the world the way her father did. She was a normal child enjoying spending time with her Aunt, Alectro and her cousin, Pandora. When she was 7 it was discovered that she had the Sight and Amycus became even more protective over her. Her mother died when an cauldron exploded when Katherine was nine, while Katherine was in the room. School Years She got her Hogwarts letter when she was 11 and was shorted into Slytherin. She found out she was the same year as Harry Potter but she didn't have an opinion of him either way until the end of term feast. She hung out with Pansy Parkinson a lot as they shared a dorm. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore took the house cup that Slytherin had won fair and square and gave it to the Gryffindors with some creative point giving after he awarded them the cup. Her second Year had the events of the opening of the Chamber of Secrets, and her and Parkinson had a falling out over something as stupid as Parkinson decided that Katherine wasn't cool enough to be in her small group of friends, because of Katherine's visions. Katherine didn't mind as it made it easier to hide her visions from the other girls in her year because she didn't trust people with her visions besides her family for the most part. When she was third year she added Divination, Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures into her class schedule with the core classes, and also tried out for the Quidditch team and made it on as a beater. She still had visions from time to time and keeps a journal detailing what she sees. She had learned how to push the visions back until she was in a safe place to have them. She is a little scared to show other students because the sight seems to be a rare gift and not everyone would believe it. Summer after her third year, Amycus took her to the Quidditch World cup, as a late birthday present. She was happy to sit in the same box as the Malfoys during the game. She cheered for the Bulgarian team over the Irish team and enjoyed herself immensely. She was confused in the middle of the night when she woke up to the sound of death eaters causing destruction. Fourth year was a year of excitement because of the Triwizard tournament and she found the Drumstrang boys very interesting. She thought it was dangerous but it was interesting enough to keep watching the tasks. One of the Drumstrang boys asked her to the Yule ball and since she didn't have a date yet, she went with him. The summer between her fourth and fifth years, after the return of Voldemort she was shocked to find out that her father had found and read her journal detailing her visions. She had another one in front of Amycus and he forced her to get the Dark Mark because he could see the use the Dark Lord may have for a seer. She is scared that if she sees something Voldemort may not like in a vision what would happen to her. Fifth year came, and it was hard to keep quiet whenever Harry Potter kept arguing with Umbridge about Voldemort being back and she knew that she needed to keep his return a secret at the moment while he built up his support. She joined the DEstudents after Sirena and Pandora encouraged her to join. She had a huge crush with Eric, a Gryffindor chaser, but backed off when she found out that he and Magory started going out. When Trawlany got sacked the new Divination teacher started teaching how to completely control her visions through focusing on them or how to block them completely. Her Journal went missing while Pandora was on the run and she eventually got it back from Dio. However she had to make a deal with him to keep her secrets safe from both the Dark Lord and the DE because he had opened and read it, having learned from her any curses she had put on it from her when she was slipped a truth potion. The deal was she would tell him any and all visions, she had and he would keep her secrets safe. In late March, she started going out with Blaise Zabini. A few weeks later, she caught him making out with Pansay and dumped him. It was hard but she juggled OWL year classes, Quidditch and DEstudents along with trying to keep her father happy for the year. In April she had told the Dark Lord of the vision that Igor Karkaroff would be found by the Death Eaters by mid summer and the vision of her and Bellatrix being there when he was found, because in a meeting Eric 'forced' her to give her journal to the Dark Lord. She then started going out with Loreline and was unaware of what the hufflepuff was doing until she had noticed the mark on Loreline's arm. She earned Es in Potions, Divination and Herbology, and O's in Defense against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Transfiguration. She spent a lot of the summer being closely watched and guarded by Amycus, as he wanted to make sure she toed the line, thinking she was loyal because he was unaware that she knew Occumency and had mastered it. When it came back to school she was ordered to help Draco in whatever he needed for his mission for the Dark Lord, all the while being left in the dark as to what it was. She had to balance that, the DE, Quidditch, her visions and N.E.W.T.S classes. She was left out of the culmination of the mission at the lightning struck tower and the Death of Dumbledore. The summer before her seventh year, she was sent out on a couple of missions as it seemed the Dark Lord wanted to keep her from being in danger due to her usefulness with her visions, as she could now almost control the visions and they were much more clearer. She was sent back to school and found it hard to try to juggle everything under the watchful eye of her father and her aunt. She secretly started rebelling against them such as giving the newly reformed DA, a heads up when they were doing things. She joined her friends during the battle after avoiding her father and aunt the whole night and fought against the Dark Lord in the Battle of Hogwarts. Adult Life After taking her N.E.W.T.s she worked and became a Magizoologist for about 5 years and about 2 years of that was working with Dragons in Romania. She had a daughter, Almena Carrow, with an old flame that went to Drumstrang. She eventually missed home, came back to England and worked a few years in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts until the Department of Magical Law enforcement convinced her to be a Hit witch for them and bring in various dangerous persons, all due to her knowledge of advanced spells and defensive magic. When it was time for her daughter to go to school, she sent her to Hogwarts. In the summer of 2019 she was sent to bring Dio in with a group of Aurors. She tried to convince him to come peacefully at first but he decided to fight. In the ensuing duel, she almost lost sight in her eyesight in her right eye if it wasn't for her ducking and rolling out of the way in time. It was a hard battle, her receiving the brunt of the injuries from Dio because she was protecting the team half the time, but her and her team brought Dio in alive to answer for his crimes. She decided after that mission that it was time to retire from that dangerous life and she took the offered post at Azkaban that her superiors offered her after she had healed up.